


Glad You Are Home, Guys:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airports, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e19 Puka 'Ana (Exodus), Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Happy, Happy Ending, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sons, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was really affected by the case, & he was glad that Danny & the kids are home from Jersey, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve was really affected by the case, & he was glad that Danny & the kids are home from Jersey, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett-Williams was busy making sure that everything was done with the case, He knew that his love ones, especially Officer Kono Kalakaua, was affected by this, He was too, cause it remind him of his daughter, Grace Williams, whom he loves with all of his heart, & would die for. He checked his watch, & said, "goodbye" to his ohana. He got into his truck, & hurried to the airport, He can't wait to be with his immediate family again after a week being away from each other.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny "Danno" McGarrett-Williams, Steve's husband was thinking about Steve, & what he & the team went through with the sex trafficking case. He knew that his super seal was keeping everything in, the abuse, the rape, & the torture, & it was a mistake. **"God, I hope he is taking care of himself"** , he thought to himself, as he relaxed, as their flight continued, Their kids looked at him with concern, He asked, "What's up, Guys ?", as he gave them his full attention. "Is Pop okay, Danno ?", Grace asked, The Teenage Girl looked worried, Her Little Brother, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, asked, "Yeah, Is he ?", Danny knew that they adore the handsome brunette.

 

Steve stopped for leis, a small bear, & flowers, He thought to himself, **"I hope that Danny had a great vacation"** , as he waited by Baggage Claim. He was deep in his thoughts about the case, til he heard, "Papa Steve !", Grace & Charlie exclaimed in unison, as they ran to hug him, & tge loudmouth detective watched with a smile. "I am glad you are home, Guys", "Can we have pizza, Papa ?", Charlie asked, as he gave him his best "puppy dog" eyes, "Please ?", Grace added, "Sure", Steve said, as he embraced his family, "Let's do it", Danny said smiling, & they went out to enjoy their family time.

 

After they got home, They settled in quickly, & the kids said in unison, "Good night, Danno, & Pop", as the couple tucked them in, & hugs, & kisses were passed around. They went into their own bedroom, & laid down on their bed, covered themselves, & snuggled close to each other. "It was bad, Danno, I mean, It was almost a close one, Kono beat the hell out of him", he said shuddering, reliving those memories all over again. He was ready to cry, & he did, Some tears came trickling down.

 

"It's okay, Steve, You guys did great, Kono especially, Those girls are gonna recover, & take back their lives, It's all because of you, Babe", as he kissed the side of his head twice. Steve felt better, & regained his composure, said, "I love you, Babe", Danny smiled, & said, "I love you too, Super Seal", & they shared a sweet kiss, & continued to hold each other, as they snuggled closer into each other. Steve now has forgotten the terrible day, & let the love of his husband wash over him, as they were dreaming beautiful dreams.

 

The End.


End file.
